Cherry's Gloss
by C Lehnsherr
Summary: Clark conoce a Bruce Wayne, y lo que más llama su atención son sus labios inexplicablemente rojos. Puede que se arrepienta de conocer el por qué.
**Advertencias y observaciones**

 ***SLASH (Hombre x Hombre)**

 ***Pre-BvS (no spoilers)**

 ***One-Shot**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo escribí esto por diversión ;)**

* * *

 **Resumen:**

 **Clark conoce a Bruce Wayne, y lo que más llama su atención son sus labios inexplicablemente rojos.**

 **Puede que se arrepienta de conocer el por qué.**

* * *

 ** _Cherry's Gloss [Brillo de cereza]_**

* * *

La oscura ciudad de Gotham recibió a Clark y Lois con un amanecer frío y una brisa mañanera lo suficientemente intensa como para obligarles a meter las manos en los bolsillos. Los periodistas del Daily Planet intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa y el taxista que los transportó desde el aeropuerto los dejó atrás en cuanto Clark se acercó a dejarle propina.

–Entonces…– dijo él, una vez que se giró y le dio alcance a su compañera. –¿Qué vinimos a hacer a Gotham?

–No vinimos a investigar a Batman, si eso es lo que te importa–.

Clark exhaló una risa suave y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de negación.

–No lo preguntaba por eso– le aseguró. –A decir verdad, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido– Lois ladeó la cabeza para interrogarlo con una ceja enarcada. Clark cedió con un suspiro breve. –Está bien, quizás sí lo pensaba un poco.

–Me lo imaginaba…– dijo Lois, sonriendo triunfal. –Perry quiere que le hagamos una pequeña visita a Bruce Wayne– le explicó. –Es para entrevistarlo acerca de… ehm… tú sabes, lo que pasó en Metrópolis… –. El ánimo del kriptoniano le cayó a los pies cuando finalizó. Ella lo miró de soslayo y retrocedió hasta donde él se había parado en seco para sobarle el hombro. –Lo siento…

Las reacciones de Clark no fueron rápidas, se tomó su tiempo para asimilarlo.

–No… Está bien– forzó una sonrisa. –Ya va siendo hora que… –carraspeó, con el puño cerrado sobre los labios. –que hablemos de eso. La opinión de los afectados. Bruce Wayne. LexCorp, quizás. Todos…

–Debí buscarme otro compañero– bufó Lois, llevándose una mano a la frente. –No sé en qué estaba pensando al traerte para hablar de eso.

–Lois…–.

–Fue muy imprudente de mi parte. Ni siquiera pensé en ti o en cuánto te afectaría–.

–Lois–.

–Soy una idiota, no te culparé si quieres irte. Incluso le diré a Perry que te descompusiste en el viaje–.

Clark tuvo que tomarla de los hombros y girarla hacia él para que dejara de recriminarse.

–Soy un reportero, Lois– dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa más sincera que la última. –Puedo lidiar con esto.

La pelirroja alzó ambas cejas.

–¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? –.

–Muy seguro– respondió él, confiado, palmeando suavemente el hombro de su compañera. –¿Qué estamos esperando?

* * *

Una vez que se acomodaron en el hotel que el Daily Planet estaba pagando para ellos, Clark y Lois salieron directo hacia el Museo de Arte de Gotham, donde sabían que Bruce Wayne tenía un pequeño evento de caridad.

La idea era interceptarlo después de su discurso, pero por fortuna para ambos, eran de los primeros en llegar y no tuvieron muchos problemas para acercarse a él en cuanto se bajó del auto.

Clark quedó ligeramente asombrado al ver a Bruce Wayne por primera vez. Su elegancia, su madurez, su sonrisa de comercial.

Su sonrisa… por alguna razón, su prodigiosa vista se había quedado ahí. No podía despegar la mirada de aquellos labios, suavemente curvados y… más rojos de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar…

–Llámalo, Clark– le insistió Lois, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad con un codazo en las costillas. No le había dolido, pero había funcionado para llamar su atención.

–Lo siento, sí… Tienes razón– murmuró, todavía aturdido. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de alzar la voz y llamar al millonario, pero todos sus esfuerzos se volvieron inútiles cuando lo vio pasar a su lado, pudiendo apreciar accidentalmente aquellos labios rojos.

–Señor Wayne– fue Lois quien terminó llamándolo. No tan decepcionada del comportamiento de su compañero, pero sí un tanto preocupada. Aún así, se mantuvo concentrada en su trabajo y le devolvió una sonrisa cortés a Bruce. –Señor Wayne, buenos días– le saludó, para luego presentarse. –Daily Planet. Somos Lois Lane y Clark Kent.

–Un placer– dijo Bruce, acercándose a saludar a Lois con un beso en la mejilla y a Clark con un buen apretón de manos. –Eres fuerte– observó, tomándose su tiempo para soltarle la mano.

–Usted también, señor Wayne– asintió Clark, lo más naturalmente que podía sonar con aquellos labios rojos al acecho.

Bruce frunció un poco el ceño al verlo rehuir la mirada más de una vez.

–¿Te sientes bien, hijo? ¿Eres nuevo?–.

–Algo así– se apresuró a responder Lois, sacando su libreta. –Disculpe todas las molestias, señor Wayne, pero el Daily Planet tiene algunas preguntas.

–El Daily Planet– repitió Bruce, enarcando una ceja. –¿Que no soy yo el dueño o algo?

–Sólo son un par de preguntas acerca de lo que ocurrió en Metrópolis hace un año– le aclaró la pelirroja.

El rostro del millonario se contrajo brevemente al escuchar las últimas palabras. La destrucción de Metrópolis no era uno de sus temas favoritos.

–Muy bien– accedió finalmente, dejando que los reporteros lo siguieran alrededor de todo el museo.

Lois formulaba una pregunta tras otra, Bruce las respondía de forma concisa, sin dar detalles de más. Clark simplemente no podía dejar de ver cómo esos labios inexplicablemente rojos se movían, entreabrían y cerraban.

* * *

–¿No escuchaste nada? – le recriminó Lois, quien estaba harta de explicarle, o más bien repetirle, cada cosa que había dicho Bruce Wayne.

Clark ladeó la cabeza y ahogó un suspiro.

–Me distraje– admitió.

–¿Sí, con qué? –.

–No importa…– dijo, siendo inmediatamente hostigado por la mirada de su compañera. Se sentía apenado de confesarlo, pero no quería esa mirada de Lois el resto del día sobre él. –Su boca. Sus labios. Él… tenía algo en los labios.

–¿Estuviste mirándole los labios todo el tiempo? –.

–No todo el tiempo– se defendió. –Hubo segundos en los que me sentí un poco perturbado y dejé de mirar.

Lois puso los ojos en blanco y preguntó:

–¿Qué tenía? –.

–¿Cómo? –.

–En los labios. ¿Qué tenía en los labios que tanto lo mirabas? –.

–¿Estás celosa? –.

–Estoy… perturbada– dijo, a modo de burla. –No todos los días conoces a Bruce Wayne y te le quedas viendo los labios.

–Eran demasiado rojos– replicó.

–¿Y qué? –.

–¿Cómo _"y qué"_? Tiene que haber una explicación para eso–.

–Una amante. Un problema de encías. Brillo labial– enumeró Lois. –Hay cientos de explicaciones, pero no somos paparazis, Clark. No nos interesan esas cosas.

–Tienes razón– asintió él. –Lo lamento, fue… supongo que fue la primera impresión.

–Sí, muchos pierden la calma cuando lo conocen– murmuró, agotada. –Voy a darme un baño y me iré a dormir, ¿sí? Mañana saldremos para volver a Metrópolis. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

–Está bien–.

–Bien…– sonrió cansada y se metió en el baño.

–¿Lois?– la llamó. –¿Crees que haya hecho sentir incómodo a Bruce Wayne?

–Tal vez–.

Clark cabeceó un asentimiento contra la puerta del baño y se acercó a la ventana para cerrar sus dedos alrededor del marco.

–Creo que le debo una disculpa– dijo en voz alta.

Lois abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al tiempo que volvía a cerrar la toalla en torno a sí misma para salir a toda velocidad.

–¡Clark, no!– exclamó, aunque ya era muy tarde.

Su compañero se había ido.

* * *

A mitad de la noche, Wayne Enterprises seguía operando, con todas las luces del edificio encendidas. Eso no significaba que Bruce Wayne estuviera dentro, pero Clark no perdía nada con intentar.

–¿Daily Planet?– bostezó uno de los oficiales de seguridad al ver su identificación. –¿No es un poco tarde?

Clark ignoró el comentario y caminó resueltamente hasta el edificio.

No le costó demasiado adivinar que la oficina de Wayne se encontraba en el último piso. Y por fortuna para él, la puerta estaba entreabierta cuando llegó. Eso podía indicar que Bruce Wayne ya estaba dentro.

Sin embargo, una estridente risa le detuvo con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

–Sabes que odio tus visitas a medianoche, Lex– farfulló Bruce.

–Tampoco es que tengas planes a estas horas, ¿o sí, Bruce? – le sonrió el menor. –Admítelo, adoras que te visite.

Bruce guardó silencio y Clark usó sus habilidades para ver a través de la madera de la puerta y tener una visión panorámica de la situación.

Resultaba que ambos estaban solos, y Lex Luthor –a quien también veía por primera vez en persona– estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de Wayne, balanceando sus pies en el aire como un niño pequeño. Bruce estaba enfrente de él.

–Los del Daily Planet vinieron a verme hoy– le informó Bruce. –Para hablar sobre la destrucción de Metrópolis…

–Sí, toda esa tecnología de punta perdida…– comentó Lex.

Bruce contrajo todos los músculos. A veces no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o no, pero siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio.

–En realidad, les hablé de las personas que perdí– replicó, molesto. –Personas que nunca podré recuperar, Lex.

Clark no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero otra risita de Luthor le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Relájate, Bruce– dijo, balanceando un tarro con dulces con una mano y sacando uno para él con la otra. –Necesitas un caramelo, ¿no crees? – continuó, mientras le quitaba la envoltura. –Tú sabes cuánto me importan las personas en realidad, estoy tan devastado como tú.

–Realmente lo dudo–.

Lex sonrió y terminó de desenvolver el dulce.

–¿Y bien? ¿Quieres?– le ofreció, evadiendo el tema. –Es de cereza.

Bruce no lo aceptó, pero tampoco lo rechazó, y Lex lo interpretó como una invitación. Dibujando una sonrisa, el menor le acercó el caramelo a la boca.

A Clark le pareció sumamente extraño que Bruce no hiciera nada por esquivarlo o algo por el estilo. Pero más extraño fue ver cómo permitía que Luthor le metiera el dedo en la boca, para luego delinearle traviesamente los labios.

Los millonarios tenían unos juegos muy extraños.

–Auch…– musitó Lex con una sonrisa, cuando sintió la suave mordida de Bruce sobre su dedo. –Se me hace que quieres otro caramelo…

El mayor lo liberó apenas abrió la mandíbula.

–Estoy harto de dulces, Lex– dijo, abalanzándose sobre él y estampando sus labios con los suyos, besándolo bruscamente para herirlo lo más posible y hacerlo rogar por aire.

–Admítelo…– exhaló Lex. –Adoras que te visite…

–Cállate– lo silenció con una mano firme sobre su entrepierna, obligándole a morderse el labio inferior y rodar placenteramente los ojos.

–Bruce…– musitó el menor, concentrándose para esbozar una sonrisa. –Te quedó… un poco de caramelo en los labios…– cada caricia de Bruce le nublaba la mente, lo suficiente como para olvidar cómo hilar una oración completa. –Debe ser de anoche…–sonrió traviesamente.

–Sí, si mal no recuerdo…– dijo, repasándose los labios con la lengua, de una forma quizás accidentalmente sensual. –era de cereza.

–Mi favorito– sonrió Lex, enredando sus dedos con las apenas perceptibles canas de Bruce para atraerlo hacia él y saborear por sí mismo el sabor a cereza directamente de sus labios.

Clark tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creer lo que estaba viendo.

Bruce Wayne… Lex Luthor…

Sabía que los millonarios hacían cosas extrañas cuando estaban solos, pero… eso era demasiado para él.

Se alejó lentamente de la puerta y abandonó el edificio lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya no volvería a preguntarse por qué Bruce Wayne– o cualquier otra persona– tenía los labios rojos, porque lo más probable era que Lex Luthor estuviera marcando territorio con sus dulces de cereza.


End file.
